


Everything

by xxSnowyDaysxx



Series: Ipod Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Extreme Homophobia, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSnowyDaysxx/pseuds/xxSnowyDaysxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jo?” she asks, her voice breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

_“You’re an abomination. Get out of this house.”_

With a broken sob, she brings her fist down on the door.

Her eyes closed, as her body began to shake. Every fear that had ever even flickered across her mind on the bus ride, forcing itself up and out of her wounds, out of her insecurity.

_Will he turn me away?_

_I never fought for him, why should he fight for me?_

_Will I ever be good enough for anyone?_

But then hands were wrapped around her waist, and her head was in a neck, and she was encompassed in the smell of sweet cinnamon, and complete warmth, and she began to sob harder. Because after everything, everything she did, or rather didn’t do, her big brother still did care.

“S-She said, said that I was sick. That g-g-god didn’t love me, and that she didn’t either,” she chokes out, and Castiel doesn’t even have to ask. Because there was only one reason the woman would burn the large ‘X’ on the skin of her child’s hand. Castiel had a matching one.

“You’re not,” he returns forcefully.

Anna just shakes her head, and says, “I didn’t fight for you.”

“You were scared, and it was never your fight to fight.”

He drags her in then, through the door that she had only stared at for the past ten minutes. He does it without so much as a second thought, and her heart pangs painfully in her chest, because once again, she never would have done that.

Four surprised faces greet her.

An extremely tall man with long feminine hair, and the sun kissed blonde whose waist he has an arm tightly wrapped around.

Another man in a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt, who’s not even looking at her face. His eyes are fixated on the ‘X’ on her hand, and in a second he side steps her, and captures Castiel in a hug, whispering _youliedtomedidn’tyouwhathappened_ and _Iloveyousomuchpleasejustletmein._

And then there’s a woman.

A pale blonde with large chocolate eyes.

“Jo?” she asks, her voice breaking.

A single nod, and she’s reminded of the woman she fell in love with, who took her heart.

_“I’ll come back for you.”_

She’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Everything by Lifehouse


End file.
